Verdad O Reto
by Nolita27
Summary: Usui se fue a Inglaterra en Enero, después de varios meses regresa con el objetivo de ver a Misaki, cuando esto sucede una de las primeras cosas que le ofrece es jugar Verdad o Reto...


Hola! Yo aquì de nuevo :)  
Les traigo este fanfiction de** Rinnie7 **y creo que una hermosa historia :D la traduje para ustedes y espero les guste!  
Por favor si quieren que les traduzca una historia en especial dejenmela por pm y de acuerdo a mi tiempo se las traduzco! :)  
Cualquier comentario, duda, queja o amenaza dejenla en review xD y disfrutenla!

Los personajes de **Kaichou wa Maid Sama no **me pertenecen.  
La historia original es de **Rinnie7**, yo solo la traduje al español.

Hacía demasiado calor, pero el viento soplaba, así que se sentía agradable. Era 03 de Mayo. Dado que era la Semana Dorada, no había exámenes para la Universidad Seika. Sin embargo, varios estudiantes se reunieron en una de las aulas. Algunos eran de primer grado, pero la mayoría era de segundo y tercero. Los de mayor grado hicieron su propio grupo de estudio. Como sea la '' Kaichou'' fue una alumna de tercer grado. Su nombre es Ayuzawa Misaki, era conocida como la presidenta endemoniada, demonio, bruja sin corazón, y algunos hasta se atrevieron a llamarla Hija de Satanás. La gente que solía ir a la Preparatoria Seika cuando ella era una estudiante la conocían como '' La Primera Presidenta ''. El pelo negro de Misaki estaba atado en una coleta, sus ojos cafés lucían dorados, pero se redujeron peligrosamente al ver a un chico de primer año que había entrado tan solo hace unos meses.

'' ¡Pero cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo! ¡No se debe de comer aquí, eso también va para ti Shintani, como alumno de 3er año deberías darles un buen ejemplo a los alumnos de primero! '' – Grito con enojo mirando al pobre de Hinata. Hizo un lindo puchero y la miró con ojos de cachorro, Sakura le acaricio el cabello, cuando un niño entiende que no puede ganar contra su amigo, lo intenta aún más.

'' Pero Misa-chan… '' Trato otra vez con sus ojos de cachorro.  
'' ¡Sin peros, tu comida está confiscada! '' Como si fuera la velocidad de la luz, le arrebato el paquete de snacks a su amigo de la infancia y los pobres de primer año.

''Oi… mujer aterradora, deja de asustar a cada persona que hay en el planeta, no es de extrañar que los senpais prefieran formar sus propios grupos de estudio. Los estás asustando'' Le dijo un chico de pelo rubio, de la misma edad que Misaki, 21 años, pero este era de los que repetía año desde que estaba en 2do. Pocos rumores comenzaron ah ser escuchados, pero se detuvieron cuando su '' capitán '' dirigió su mirada al rubio.

'' ¡Ahh! ¡Kuuga-kun no quiso decir eso como una ofensa Misaki! ¡Enserio! '' Sakura rápidamente se puso de pie por su novio. Ayuzawa le miro unos segundos suspiró. Ella siempre fue débil con las chicas, especialmente con Sakura y Shizuko, ella las amaba, eran sus mejores amigas.

'' Yo quise decir lo que dije Sakura '' El muchacho dijo con un tono tan molesto. Y fue un error porque un pedazo de tiza fue a parar contra su frente. Él chillo del dolor. Misaki le dedico una sonrisa con un aura maligna que la rodeaba. Otros estudiantes sudaban demasiado y estaban cansados de ocultarse, estaban asustados. Pocos que no se vieron afectados fueron: Kanou, Yukimara, Shizuko, Sakura y finalmente Kuuga, que ya recuperado de la conmoción y el dolor comenzó a gritarle. Por un momento el silencio reino debido a una llamada telefónica. Una vez más la chica de pelo negro parecía romperse al darse cuenta que era el teléfono de Hinata.

'' ¡Shintani! ¿Y cuántas veces te tengo que decir que apagues el teléfono cuando estemos en una reunión de estudios? ¿Bien? ¿100? ¡Apágalo! ¡AHORA!''  
'' ¿Moshi Moshi? '' Dijo el muchacho alegremente mientras contestaba la llamada. El sentimiento de maldad era tan grande que pocos alumnos fueron capaces de soportarlo.

'' Shintani, ¡maldita sea! ''  
'' Misaki-chan '' dijo el chico haciendo caso omiso a la explosión de ira de la chica '' Suzuna-chan pregunta si vendremos mañana, ya que es sábado ''  
'' ¿Suzuna? Este si… creo que podemos venir mañana… ¡Pero espera Shintani! ¡Apaga tu teléfono! ''Pero es Suzuna-chan… Hola Suzu-chan, sí, Misaki-chan va a venir mañana… sí, yo siempre tengo tiempo para ti. ¡Yo también te amo demasiado! ¿Ehh? ¿Koyuki-chan dijo qué? ¿De verdad? Ohh es tan li…'' Luego una gran explosión pudo haber sido escuchada, el pobre chico estaba tirado en el suelo, todavía sin saber que era lo que lo había tirado. Cuando la chica estuvo a punto de hacerlo pedazos, escucho una risa que la hizo parar a la mitad del camino.  
Su corazón dio un vuelco y rápidamente miro hacia la puerta, sus amigos y los demás – aún confundidos y asustados- hicieron lo mismo.  
Allí estaba un chico guapo con el pelo rubio desordenado y ojos verdes. Él sonrió al ver a una mujer de pelo negro. Su boca estaba abierta, sus ojos mostraban el shock. Las chicas que ingresaron a la universidad hace un mes, al no conocer a ese hombre tan guapo, comenzaron a chillar de la emoción.

'' Oye Kaichou. Veo que aún disfrutas intimidar a Sanshita-kun'' Hinata estaba punto de gritar '' _Es Shintani no Sanshita, ¡Takumi estúpido! _'' Cuando el hecho de que Usui estaba allí lo hiso callar. Y así se quedo, en silencio.

'' Qu... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Usui? '' Le pregunto Misaki sorprendida, tenía la mirada llena de incredulidad, ella no podía creer que él estaba allí. Después de todo, Usui se fue a Inglaterra un enero, pero él dijo que no sabía cuando iba a regresar. Y allí estaba. De repente, los amigos de Ayuzawa empezó a gritar cosas como: "_Usui-kun está de vuelta_ "o"¡_Es Usui-san_! " o " _Takumi, ¿cuándo es que has vuelto?_'' Y algunos estudiantes, en su mayoría la población femenina todas gritaban '' _Es Usui-sempai! Ah vuelto'' _y en cuanto a los niños _'' ¡Usui-san por fin ah vuelto! ¡Nos protegerá de la maldad de la Kaichou! ''. _Los de primer año estaban confundidos. Usui, sin apartar los ojos de Misaki, camino lentamente hacia ella. La echaba de menos. Su dulce sonrisa, sus ojos brillantes, su cabello suave, su hermosa voz, sus dulces labios, su lindo lado rudo, su olor, su tacto. Pero cuando el tiró de ella, ella quedo sorprendida, y se abrazaron, todos los momentos de soledad desaparecieron. Era como si nunca se hubiese separado.  
Algunos estudiantes se quedaron sin aliento al ver ese acto, Sakura sonrió. Misaki puso los brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, rápidamente se alejo cuando se dio cuenta de que los estudiantes los estaban mirando, su cara se ruborizo al instante.

'' ¿P-porque estás aquí? Quiero decir, ¿Cuándo regresaste? ''  
''Hace una hora. Vine aquí porque me imaginé que estaría aquí. Y yo quería verte tan pronto como fuera posible… Porque yo realmente te extrañe, y lo sabes, Ayuzawa'' La última parte se la dijo al oído. Eso hizo que ella temblara y se ruborizara aún más. Ello lo extraño tanto, pero ese no era el momento de emocionarse con él. Ellos tenían que estudiar. Y los estudiantes ya estaban murmurando algo. La chica rápidamente se alejo de él y golpeo la mesa con su puño. Todos los estudiantes asustados la miraron… y reanudaron sus estudios.

''Todo mundo vamos a volver a trabajar AHORA, Usui si vas a molestar vete. ¡Shintani lanza esa estúpida paleta lejos de aquí! ¡Hiyori apague el teléfono, por favor! ¡Kuuga, deja de lloriquear! Yamato, Kurosaki, Satou, ¡dejen de molestar a Fujisaki y Matsuda!

''Abran sus libros y nos vamos a poner a estudiar, si no van a hacer nada les pondré más ejercicios de castigos ¿Has dicho algo Suzuki?'' Cuando la chica dejo de hablar, los chichos de 1er y 2do año se dieron la vuelta con lágrimas en los ojos para mirar al chico rubio. Clamaron en unión.

''Usui-san/Takumi-san ¡Haga algo por favor! '' el rubio les miro con expresión de aburrimiento.

'' Yo no quiero hacerlo~'' les dijo como un niño mientras se sentaba a lado de Kanou y Yukimara ignorando sus suplicas.

''¡Silencio! '' con ese rugido inhumano en la habitación reino el silencio.

**-más tarde ese día-  
**  
Cuatro horas más tarde los chicos por fin terminaron, bendiciendo por ya haberse ido. Los de primer año ya entendían que Usui Takumi era capaz de detener a la chica mala. No sólo eso, incluso, la abrazaba.

'' ¡Misaki-senpai es tan linda! Ella da miedo, ¡Pero es muy inteligente! ''  
'' ¡Sí! Y Takumi-senpai es tan cool, ¿Has notado lo bien que se ven juntos?''  
''Jajá si… que afortunada porque ella tiene a un chico tan guapo, ¡Pero son tan geniales! ¡Ambos son agradables, inteligentes y todo! '' Charlaban las chicas de 1ro alegremente, los chicos al escuchar esto quedaron horrorizados.  
'' ¿Como que ese demonio es agradable? '' Obviamente se referían a Ayuzawa. Las chicas los miraron con rostros enojados.  
'' ¡Ayuzawa-senpai no es un demonio, ella es tan linda!''  
'' ¡Sí! Ella me ayudo el otro día''  
''Cuando llegué por primera vez a esta universidad estaba tan nervioso que me sentía ganas de llorar… Y luego Misaki-senpai me sonrió suavemente y me acarició la cabeza diciendo: _"Todo va a estar bien. No te preocupes"_ ¡Creo que me enamore de ella!  
''Si, si, Misaki-senpai es más dura con los chicos, ¡justo como un príncipe! ''  
''Yo también lo creo ¡Kyaaaa! '' las niñas siguieron alabando a Misaki y sus compañeros no podrían comprender cómo Ayuzawa podía verles la cara, retrocedieron. Sus amigas ya estaban bajo control del demonio. Como sea cada quien volvería a su salón de clases. Sakura besó la mejilla de Misaki y agito su mano, tomo la mano de Kuuga y se alejaron. Ahora solo eran Misaki y Usui, la chica lo fulmino con la mirada,

'' ¿Qué estas esperando?''  
'' la Kaichou es tan estúpida" los ojos de Misaki se contrajeron, el aura oscura comenzó a invadirla "Yo estaba esperando Ayuzawa para que podamos ir a mi casa''  
"¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Voy a mí departamento. Estoy cansado" Ella agarró su bolso y se disponía a salir, pero la mano de Usui la detuvo "¿Qué? ''  
''¿Por qué prefieres vivir en un departamento cuando puedes vivir conmigo? Las noches serían tan interesantes si te fueras a vivir conmigo…'' Sonrió al ver que su cara se puso roja '' Pensamientos sucios, ¿eh Kaichou?  
'' ¡B-baka! ¡Estúpido, pervertido del espacio exterior! Hmph… ¡Tú eres el único que tiene pensamientos estúpidos! ¿Qué noches? ¡Déjame ir!''  
''¿Quieres venir conmigo? Sólo por un rato, Ayuzawa te eh extrañado tanto '' Ella se le quedo viendo, pero finalmente acepto; Takumi sonrió y la tomo de la mano. Tal vez ellos no actuaban como tal. Pero ellos eran una pareja.

Desde tercer año en la preparatoria. Desde hace 4 años. Dejaron la universidad e ingresaron al tren. Durante todo ese tiempo ninguno menciono una palabra, pero el silencio era cómodo. Tomo alrededor de media hora para llegar al departamento del rubio. Misaki miro hacia la puerta, ella no había estado allí de Enero. Ya había pasado casi medio año, el se había ido durante tanto tiempo… la chica rápidamente volteo a verlo, para descubrir que la había estado observando fijamente. Giro la cabeza hacia otro lado sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Estúpido, el era tan estúpido con sólo mirarlo… el abrió la puerta de su departamento y la dejo pasar, el entro después de ella. Ayuzawa miro a su alrededor, todo era igual que la última vez. Todos los muebles –porque hizo a Usui comprar muebles para su apartamento porque siempre ah vivido como si se acabara de mudar- nada había cambiado, ella sonrió. Cuando le hablo ella volteo a verlo. En lugar de eso sintió sus labios unirse con los de él. No fue un beso suave. Era apasionado, sensual y lleno de lujuria, se sentía tan bien. Se separaron un momento debido a la falta de aire. No paso ni un segundo cuando vino el segundo beso pe fue más suave y romántico, pero no duro mucho, ni siquiera un minuto. Takumi la miraba mientras ella estaba jadeaba por la falta de aire, sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Pero en realidad… ¿Por qué ella era tan linda? Ella era de él, y él la extrañaba. Cada segundo, minuto, cada hora, cada día la había estado deseando, quería tocarla, besarla. Quería estar con ella, escuchar su hermosa risa, perderse en esos ojos. Cada segundo sin ella había sido un infierno.

'' Ayuzawa '' Comenzó Usui a acariciar su, ahora suelto, cabello negro. Su mano libre fue a parar a su cintura, sus preciosos ojos cafés, casi dorados, lo miraron a él.  
'' Vamos a jugar Verdad o Reto '' le susurro en su cabello, y ella se petrifico. Ellos no se habían visto durante mucho tiempo, no tenían algún tipo de comunicación, salvo por e-mails… ¿Y el quería jugar un juego de niños?  
Como si él pudiera leerle la mente, el se rio y entraron a lo que podía llamarse '' sala '', ella lo siguió, aún sin saber si debía tomarlo enserio. Un momento, ¿él quería que ella fuera hasta su casa para jugar ''Verdad o Reto''? ¿De verdad? Se sentaron en la alfombra, y el pregunto primero:

''Verdad'' Ella respondió sin dudarlo. Sonrió, ya lo esperaba, ella siempre escogía la verdad.  
''¿Me extrañaste? '' Su voz no era tan fuerte, era más como un susurro. Ella casi lo mataba con la mirada, pero ese rubor en su rostro era la respuesta que él esperaba, un brillo atravesó sus ojos.

''Y... Yo... ¡te eh extrañado! ¿Feliz? Ahora tú ¿Verdad o Reto? '' Usui se rió un poco, para molestia de ella. Escogió la verdad.  
'' ¿Qué hacías en Inglaterra?'' Cosa que de por sí le preguntaría, pero decidió preguntárselo en ese momento.  
''Hacer todo el trabajo sucio de mi padre, mi hermano sólo me estaba presionando, y yo me estaba muriendo… porque tu no estabas cerca de mí... Además que te veía en mis sueños, sólo que no tenias ropa, y gritabas… sobre todo mi nombre…'' Misaki tenía la cara enrojecida, pero no estaba seguro si era de vergüenza o rabia. Probablemente de los 2, la mitad de cada uno. Ella estaba tan frustrada y estaba a punto de darle un golpe, pero el tomo su mano justo antes de que se estrellara en su rostro. Ahora ella escogió reto.

''Entonces, Kaichou, cántame una canción al azar, que hayas escuchado y te recuerde a mí, sin trampas'' Eso hiso que ella se extrañara. ¿Era enserio? Ella comenzó a pensarlo mucho, un sonrojo vino a su cara cuando recordó la canción que Sakura había escuchado últimamente…  
'' ¿Y bien?''  
''Ugh… ¿puedo escoger una segunda opción?  
''No''  
''Bien…. Mmm… ¡tch! '' _''__You're from a whole other world, a different dimension. You open my eyes and I'm ready to go, lead me into the light__'' _* '' Qu-¿Que estás viendo Usui? ¿Verdad o Reto? ¡Deja de mirarme así! '' Ella intento golpearlo otra vez, pero los resultados fueron los mismos. Ahora él la besó en la frente y simplemente dijo:

''Reto''  
''Muy bien ¿Quieres un reto? Baila, lo que sea, ¡pero deja de estar viéndome! '' y así fue como empezó a bailar. Algo raro. De alguna manera parecía que era un… ¿pulpo? Sí, un pulpo. Usui Takumi siempre será todo un misterio.

**Dormitorio de las chicas, departamento 211  
**  
Shizuko estaba escribiendo algo en su portátil, Sakura esta sospechando que ella tiene un novio, porque últimamente ella ah estado chateando con alguien demasiado.  
Cuando le pregunto a Misaki respecto a su amiga, ella le dijo: '' _Si realmente se trata de eso ella nos dirá cuando llegue el momento indicado, después de todo es Shizuko. No debemos porque preocuparnos'' _Bueno, tal vez y ella tenía razón, aun así eso la desconcertaba.

''Mmm… Shizuko, ¿Dónde crees que este Misaki? ''  
''Seguramente esta con Usui-kun '' le respondió la chica de gafas.  
''¿Y si es así, cuando crees que ella regrese?''  
''No lo sé, seguramente hasta mañana, o hasta que termine la Semana Dorada, ella no ah visto a Usui-kun durante mucho tiempo y seguro ella querrá hablar con él, no es de extrañar que quiera hacerlo, si tu hubieses estado separada con Sakurai, seguro cuando se reencuentren tu también querrías hablar con él, ¿no es así?  
''Supongo que sí, ¿y si Shizuko fuera separada de su amado haría lo mismo?  
''Yo no tengo un ''amado '' pero tal vez si lo haría ''  
'' ¿Crees que Misaki aún sea virgen?'' Sakura se sonrojo después de que se dio cuenta de los que acababa de decir. La chica de gafas detuvo su mano antes de volver a escribir, volteo a ver a la chica de manera muy extraña.

''… No tengo idea ¿Por qué es pregunta tan de repente? ¿Que ya no eres virgen o qué? ''  
'' ¡No me refería a eso! Si no que… bueno, como dices, ella no podría volver esta noche… y pues…'' Shizuko asintió ante tal razonamiento, era algo normal, y hasta pensaba lo mismo y fue lo primero que cruzo su mente al pensar que Misaki no regresaría. Bueno también era Usui-kun… el no haría nada que dañara a Ayuzawa, pero seguía siendo un hombre sin ver a su novia durante mucho tiempo, y estar tiempo a solas con su chica… él podía atacar el cualquier momento. Pero Shizuko creía en ellos, si Misaki no quería, entonces no lo harían, estaba segura de eso.

''Tu sabes… duele… pero… es genial… me refiero al sexo…'' Las palabras de Sakura fueron un SHOCK como para que Shizuko se diera la vuelta rápidamente.  
''Sakurai… ese bastardo... '' Dijo Shizuko para ella misma. No, no, si Sakura no quería, ella no… ¿o sería él?

**De regreso con Misaki y Usui.**

La chica lo miro fijamente, ¿El llama a ese ''como-un-pulpo'' un baile? ¿De verdad? Pero, ¿realmente deberás? Los movimientos eran los de un pulpo, no los de un humano, ella comenzó a pensar realmente si su novio era un extraterrestre…O algo extraño. Algo que la ciencia ni siquiera había descubierto todavía. Usui Takumi... una criatura verdaderamente misteriosa.  
Ahora era turno de ella, escogió reto nuevamente: Fue un error. Su reto era '' actuar como mono ''. Vacilo, pero con un aura asesina rodeándola, ella comenzó actuar como uno de los antepasados de los humanos, por el lado de Usui, el no dejaba de reír.  
''¡Agh! ¡Cállate! ¿Verdad o reto? '' El escogió verdad, pero no dejaba de llorar de la risa, hasta que sintió que su estomago le empezó a doler, el consiguió lo que quería, y eso lo hacía reír aun más.

''Porque no llamas a Shintani… pues Shintani, ¡No te estés riendo!''**  
**''Porque es divertido molestarlo, ¿verdad o reto? '' ahora ella eligió verdad.  
''¿Entonces Ayuzawa, cuántos hijos quieres tener?'' Observo como su cara volvió a ponerse roja, el obviamente se sintió complacido con su reacción.  
''Y-yo… ¡yo aún no lo sé! Podrían ser 2 nada más '' Y ella pudo jurar que el murmuro _''podríamos tener más si quieres''_ lo miro insegura…  
''Ahora que eliges, ¿verdad o reto? ''  
''Verdad''  
'' Mmm, bueno… ¿por qué decidiste ser doctor? Tú podrías regresar a Inglaterra y hacer lo que haces con tu familia '' él la miro durante unos segundos, se pato y se puso alado de ella, y la miro a sus adorables ojos.  
'' ¿Por qué? Siempre eh querido ser médico y ayudar a los necesitados, alado de…''… el acaricio su mejilla, se inclino hacia ella, más cerca, sus labios estaban a centímetros de tocarse.  
''No quiero ir a Inglaterra sin ti, prefiero quedarme aquí, en este hermoso país, con la chica más hermosa del mundo, ahora te amo más Ayuzawa '' cerro la distancia entre los dos, probando sus labios que sabían a frambuesa. Al principio el beso fue lento, inocente, romántico, dulce… Entonces el ligeramente mordió su labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Cuando sus labios encontraron la cintura de la chica, y poco a poco sus manos llegaron a su cuello, pudo sentir como los labios de la chica le permitían la entrada, sus lenguas comenzaron a bailar juntas, un baile apasionado de amantes. Misaki sentía que se ahoga, pero le encantaba esa sensación; debido a que no tenían ninguna clase de apoyo, el cuerpo de Usui presionaba el de la chica, en ese momento Ayuzawa cayó al suelo, el chico cayo después de ella, rompiendo el beso, sólo un segundo para recobrar el aliento. Los ojos de Usui le brillaban de lujuria, el aspecto de Misaki era similar.  
'' Ayuzawa '' le susurró '' ¿Verdad o reto? '' él le pregunto, pero estaba claro que no quería hacer eso en ese momento, ahora se encontraba arriba de ella, y estaba mostrando esa carita linda. Y estaba preocupado si lo atacaría al preguntarle si lo hacían en ese momento o no… si ella estaba de acuerdo… bueno podría preguntarle ahora mismo. Ella estaba confundida, pero contesto.  
''Reto'' el sonrió, Usui deberás quería que ella escogiera reto, realmente lo quería. Y Misaki se quería derretir al ver esa sonrisa, obviamente jamás lo iba a admitir.  
'' Casete conmigo '' Su voz no fue más fuerte que un susurro, sin embargo, fue tan mágico, Misaki no estaba en si cuando un '' Sí '' escapo de sus labios, o cuando él la volvió a besar, estaba confundida, pero mando al diablo todas esas dudas. Usui la besaba con más pasión aún, y ella le regresaba ese beso con más pasión aún, Misaki decidió ser suya para toda la vida, y ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces… Ayuzawa tampoco pensó cuando tenía un anillo puesto en su dedo, cuando Usui le quito la camisa, ni cuando le desabrocho su camisa a él… o cuando entraron a su habitación…

**A la mañana siguiente**

La luz brillante que entraba por la ventana lastimaba sus ojos, giro su cabeza hacia el otro lado, y allí estaba Misaki… dormía profundamente, y los recuerdos le sacaron una pequeña sonrisa, un pequeño rubor ilumino su rostro. No pudo evitar volver a sonreír. Ella era suya. En todas las formas posibles. Ayuzawa murmura algo entre sueño de repente ella se despertó. Sus ojos marrones se reunieron con sus ojos verdes.

"Ohayo, Kaichou"  
" Mmm… ohayo… " sonrió con cansancio y bostezó, intento incorporarse, pero se dio cuenta que estaba exponiendo su cuerpo desnudo, Usui silbo viendo descaradamente su cuerpo desnudo, ella grito, lo golpeo y se cubrió con la sabana. Frotándose su mejilla adolorida Usui hizo un puchero.  
"¿A qué se debe eso? Ya vi a Misa-chan sin ropa en la noche, y no me importaría volverla a ver de nuevo… "sonrió triunfante haciendo que ella se frustrara, le grito que le devolviera su ropa, y él se paró de la cama por las malas y siguió gritándole para que se pusiera lo boxer's, el trato de no reírse, pero no pudo evitarlo.  
''¡ Agrh! Cállate, ¡No puedo creer que seré esposa del chico más pervertido del universo! '' Esto le hiso sonreír, así que no se arrepintió después de todo.  
'' ah… respecto a que nos casaremos yo le diré a mi mamá y a Suzuna, pensaba ir hoy, así que podemos ir juntos y decirles… q- ¿qué estás viendo? ''  
'' ¡Misa-chan es tan lindaaa! ''  
¡Cállate estúpido pervertido!''

**.**


End file.
